Radioactive material is used in nuclear medicine for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes by injecting a patient with a small dose of the radioactive material, which concentrates in certain organs or regions of the patient. Radioactive materials typically used for nuclear medicine include Germanium-68 (“Ge-68”), Strontium-87m, Technetium-99m (“Tc-99m”), Indium-111m (“In-111”), Iodine-131 (“I-131”) and Thallium-201. Sometimes, the radioactive materials are generated from another radioactive material, such as Molybdenum-99 (Mo-99).
Prior to use, the radioactive materials may be formulated from a raw, concentrated form into a form having a desired concentration. For example, radioactive liquids may be homogeneously mixed, pH-adjusted, sampled, diluted, and dispensed. Sometimes, the radioactive liquids are contained within a reusable glass vessel during formulation. After formulation, the vessels are washed to remove radioactive residue and then placed in long-term radiologically shielded storage. After the vessels have been stored for a time sufficient to allow any radioactive material to decay, the vessels may be cleaned, sterilized, and reused. Accordingly, these vessels can be expensive to produce and use. As a result, the cost to formulate radioactive materials is increased. Also, processing the vessels for reuse generates radioactive waste, such as rinse fluids used to remove radioactive materials from the vessels. In addition, personnel may be exposed to radiation when handling the vessels during and after formulation.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive formulation container that does not require long-term radiologically-shielded storage, and reduces operator exposure to radiation.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.